That's How The Cookie Crumbles
by I'm Not Wearing Any Pants
Summary: Maybe don't hold it so tightly next time.


Ben 10 belongs to MoA. Pepperidge Farm remembers.

Ben wandered into the kitchen and discovered a baking sheet on the counter which held many deliciously fresh chocolate chunk macadamia nut cookies.

"Me want! Me want!" he grunted, not unlike a Neanderthal of ancient. Ben reached for one. He was promptly thwarted by No Fun Police Enforcer Badge No. 3077, also known as Gwen Tennyson, entering the room and scolding him.

"Ben, cut that out!" she yelled. "Those cookies aren't until later, and they are for EVERYONE, not just you."

Ben grumbled and took a chair. "How do you keep getting in my house all the time?" he muttered.

"Your parents invite me and Grandpa Max over because they love us and want us around," Gwen responded. She stuck out her tongue.

"Hey there, kiddos," Grandpa Max said upon entering the room. "Ben, did you remember to do mundane task No. 45 I asked you to do for the sake of plot filler?"

Ben grumbled again. "I don't know. Maybe?" Ben sighed. Perhaps one of his mortal enemies would show up out of the blue for no reason and make Grandpa forget which useless task he had assigned Ben previously, that Ben probably hadn't completed.

Just then, wouldn't you know it, came a loud crash from the living room.

"I'll get it!" Ben yelled, shoving Gwen out of his path. He raised his arm up in preparation for going Hero.

"Who's there? Vilgax? Kevin? Doctor Animo, I'd bet," he said, the last statement showing a clear hint of disappointment in his voice. But, still. An ass to kick was an ass to kick.

Naturally, Gwen and Grandpa Max came in to see the impending chaos. The window had been broken, but nothing but a brick with a small note attached to it lay on the living room carpet.

"What's this?" Ben questioned as he picked up the brick and detached the note.

The note, when properly displayed, read:

**Made ya look!**

Ben's face twisted into an expression of pure agitation. "You did not make me look! And I know that handwriting." He threw down the note and ran back into the kitchen, only to find an empty baking sheet with all the cookies gone, save for a smattering of crumbs. Ben sank to his knees, screaming. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! My cookies!"

"They were everyone's cookies!" Gwen reminded him.

Doctor Animo showed up out of nowhere, and shoved Ben to the ground while laughing. "I ate your cookies, Ben Tennyson, ha ha ha! I'm so evil!"

"You're more retarded," Ben screamed. "Why would you break into my house just to eat a batch of cookies?"

Doctor Animo shrugged. "I'm also childishly petty?"

"You saved me the trouble of coming to find you to kick your ass," Ben said while grinning. He activated the Omnitrix. "I'll punch the cookies out of you." He turned into Wildmutt.

"Bye for now, Tennyson!" Doctor Animo l laughed before running and jumping out the window. Wildmutt followed him.

Ben's mother walked into the living room, looking cheerfully concerned. "Oh, Max, Gwen, have you seen Ben? I wanted to tell him not to eat that batch of cookies because they were tainted with Salmonella, but it looks like he already did."

"It wasn't Ben," said Gwen. "Luckily for him!"

(A block or so away, down the street)

Wildmutt chased after Doctor Animo's mutant squirrel while barking furiously. It wasn't long before Doctor Animo grabbed his stomach and fell off the mutant squirrel. "Not again!" he cried. He shit his pants. "Aaaaaaah!"

Wildmutt came to a screeching halt as the horrific stench came to his vastly enhanced olfactory glands. He whimpered and keeled over before passing out from smell induced shock.

A few minutes later, Gwen and Grandpa Max pulled up in the RV and found the pair laying in the street.

"Well, that happened," said Gwen.

"Remember kids, never eat food that's been lying around," urged Grandpa Max before waving goodbye. "See you next time!"

Gwen looked uncomfortable. "Uh, Grandpa Max? Who are you talking to?"

"Oh, nobody in particular Gwen. Now go to sleep," he responded cheerfully.

"It's...5pm," Gwen said.

"Oh," he said back to her. An uncomfortable silence followed.

(End)


End file.
